Pulled Back
by jailplays
Summary: AU. Gender-Bender. Lucian (Lucina) and the other kids never had to experience a bad future. Their parents took care of Grima themselves, but for some reason, all the kids have been pulled back in time to before the whole adventure began. Since the bad future never happened though, not all of the kids know each other, and have no idea where they are.
1. Who What Where When and Why

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening**

 **Lucian**

I run through the forest, desperate to find something that's not a tree. The rustling of grass and the caws of crows are my only accompaniment.

"Dammit, give me something." I mutter. "Something, anything!" My hopes aren't granted that soon. I have to stop running to catch my breath and still there's nothing in sight, just trees as far as the eye can see. I'm starting to get sweaty, my hair is soaked and I can feel the sweat dripping off my hair onto my neck. I wipe the back of my neck with my sleeve and growl. Why am I even here? Where is here anyways? I shake my head and start walking. "Guess there's no better choice." I say aloud.

My walk continues for a good 10 minutes until I finally come across a change of scenery. There's a clearing in the forest, a short bridge near one one side is the only distinguishable set piece. Aside from that, it looks like there is a cleared out river which left a trench in the middle of the clearing.

"Finally!" I say looking up and letting out a sigh of relief. "Now I can follow the creak and find a proper way out of here." As if on que I hear some crows cawing and a voice from afar. I look up towards the bridge where the voice is coming from and don't see anyone. I slowly inch towards the bridge and then under it to see who the voice belongs to. A bit in the forest I see a woman with white hair, dressed in old Plagian clothing, surrounded by a flock of crows, who is also muddering something, presumably a spell or curse. I'm tempted to to interrupt her to see if there is a nearby village so I don't have to chance going down the trentch, but I decide not to. If she gets mad at me for interrupting, I don't want to face the wrath of a dark mage with a murder of crows at her side. I turn around and start walking down the trentch when I hear a weird sound from behind me. I swivel my head to see... Zombies? Rising from the ground. My eyes widen and I quickly run away. I safen my distance from the clearing and start walking again.

###

I make it to a port town after a while, still unsure of where I am. I walk into the town and go to a man I see on the street.

"Excuse me-"

"He has the Falchion! He must have stole it!" The man shouts pointing at my sheethed sword the instant he sees me. My eyes widen.

"Sir I think their must be a-"

"Get him!" He commands to no one in specific. I turn tail and start running into the forest. I have no idea if they'll try to kill or capture me, but I'm not taking any chances. I run into the forest and zigzag around to lose anyone that may be chasing me. It only takes a few minutes to lose everyone I the forest. When I'm sure I lost everyone, I sit down against a tree.

"Talk about a misunderstanding." I say while breathing heavily. "Maybe that has something to do with where I am." I think. I put my hand on my chin. "Maybe it's not where I am." I say. "But when?"

 **Here we go. This is my first time uploading something that has OC's of any sort. It depends if you consider gender-bent versions of character OC's or not. If you couldn't tell, Lucian is Lucina.**


	2. The Ghostly Ghost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening**

 **Noir**

 _I can't deal with this by myself_ I think as Im bolting through the semi forest area. _At least they're not fast_. I find my way into some ruins. And old castle perhaps. A very VERY old broken down castle. I run up to the closest wall to sit down against it. _So there are Risen in this place... whatever this place is_. But more importantly, WHERE is this place? I stay sitting for minute pondering many things and get nowhere. I decide to take a look around the ruins while I'm here.

I look around all the nooks and crannies and the only thing of interest is a treasure chest tucked into a corner in the ruins of what looked like it would have been the center of the castle. I think for a second, _this isn't mine, but I doubt anyone will come looking for whatever may be in here._ She did teach me how to pick locks after all. I grab my lock picking tools that my mother forced me to keep because "You'll never know when it'll come in handy". I guess it did come in handy eventually. Thank you Mother. I manage a open the chest in a short amount of time.. _A talisman_? This seems like it would be extremely valuable, no wonder it's hidden out here. I once again think. _Should I take it? It doesn't belong to me, but I doubt the owner will come looking for it. Heck I doubt the owner could look for it if they wanted_. I nod and take the talisman. It's a dark peach with a mans face inscribed on it. The circular talisman also has a small hole in the top with a thin white string running through it so you can wear it around your neck. I take the string and put it around my neck.

"Hey there!" A voice says out of nowhere. I quickly step backwards.

"Who said that?" I nervously call out.

"That was me!" The voice confidently states.

 _Me... How helpful._ "Wait a minute." I think aloud. "Your voice is coming from my head. Who are you?" I ask somewhat scared of the response.

"I'm Ghost." He says. "The ghost."

I tilt my head "Ghost?"

"That's what I said."

"So your parents named you... Ghost?"

"Probably not." He said nonchalantly "I never really knew my parents."

"Oh..." I trail off not wanting to say anything to offend him. "I need to know." I say changing the subject. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the talisman." He replied. "I'm a ghost am I not?"

"I guess." I say in an unsure tone. "If you're in the talisman, is that your face on the talisman?"

"Eh probably."

"Probably? Have you never seen the talisman that you live in?"

"This is the first time I've seen the talisman, but I have no idea what I look like, cause I'm a ghost."

"How have you not seen the talisman until now?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"If no one is wearing the talisman, then no one can hear me, and I can't see anything. If someone is wearing it, I can see what they see, and talk to them."

"Okay" I say not trying to sound weirded out. After a short pause, I follow up with "Do you know where we are." I do a full 360 to let Ghost see the surrounding area.

"I've been locked in a chest for over 5 years, your guess is as good as mine." I wince.

"5 years?" I ask quickly.

"Probably." He responds nonchalantly. "Probably more. 5 was just a safe guess."

"Geez." I say under my breath. "Alright then, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name's Noir! Pleased to meet you!"

"Pleased to meet you too." He happily chirps. "I'm assuming we'll be spending quite a bit of time together."

"I guess so." I nod "Especially if I can't find where I am." I hear a groan and stand straight up. I spent so much time talking to Ghost that I didn't even notice the zombies had gotten so close. "Crap!" I exclaim. "I have to get out of here."

"You have a bow don't you?" Ghost asked confused.

"I do, but I've always had allies when I'm fighting." I say shyly. "I've never really fought by myself and my hands are shaking."

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" He responds with a mischievous tone. "Noir, let me take over your body and fight those things!"

"What!?" I snap "Take over my body?"

"I'm a ghost. I can do stuff like that."

"If you can get rid of those ghosts then I guess so. Just make sure you give it back." I say more nervous then ever before. _Gods, am I really trusting this person er... ghost that I don't know._

"No problem." He slyly responds. I feel an indescribable feeling flowing through my body. I assume this is him taking control over my body. "Alright." Ghost says through my mouth in my voice. "Let's do this." Ghost says grinning. He loads the bow and pulls it back to its limit and nails a Risen in the head. The Risen falls to the ground into a pool of purple... stuff. He keeps up the pace and keeps shooting and hitting with pinpoint accuracy killing each target in a single shot. Once he kills the last one all he does is grins. I feel the strange feeling again and enter my body in daze of what just happened.

"W-w-what j-just happened?" I stutter.

"Simple." He says flatly. "I took over your body and killed the Risen. I don't see what you don't get about that."

"But you've been in this talisman for 5 years, how are you so skilled in archery?"

"Hey before I was locked in this talisman I lived a life too." He says avoiding the question. "That, and the fact they basically weren't moving."

"Right..." I trail off. _I you avoided that question, but I shouldn't pry._ "I guess I should try to find out where we are shouldn't I?"

"I've got nothing going on." He replies. I nod and continue my adventure of being lost.


End file.
